Fairly Odd Shuffle
by Ryuko DragonHalf
Summary: Take a peek into the adventures we haven't seen! Video games and arcades, Christmas and summer vacation, and a little bit of history in the lives of Timmy and his god-family! Written by the iPod shuffle challenge rules!


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**1. Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**2. Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**3. You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject.**

**4. Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

And here I go again! Howzit going FOP Fandom? Yes, I do intend to update It Went Something Like This on my other account, but my Mewse is addicted to this challenge. XD It is gradually helping though - if you've got writer's block, this is fantastic, you won't believe all the ideyas you'll get!

I hope you enjoy these little drabbles! Oh, and I still don't own FOP. Just FYI. :3

* * *

**1. **_Broken Bones, _**Love Inc.**

Wanda remembered some of the other fairies from school. The kind of relationships they found themselves in. She'd heard all of the horrific stories, the tragedies and painful laments from broken hearts. She recalled the first warning signs she'd noticed after being with Wandissimo. And she thought of how lucky she'd felt when Cosmo entered her life.

He was nothing like those awful people she'd heard about, not at all like her ex! He was sweet and thoughtful and kind, and a charming sort of moron, in her opinion.

Centuries of being together had come and gone... not once had he caused her pain.

But that was starting to change.

Cosmo - of all people, her husband, her eternal partner - had taken to insulting her... ogling other beautiful figures...

Never physically in pain.. but her heart ached more than she ever dreamed it would.

* * *

**2. **_Maresias,_** Robert Miles**

"Come on, no one's watching!"

She took Cosmo's hand, but still hesitated in following him. "Uh, are you sure this is safe, sweetie? We're not allowed to--"

"Aw, it's just for a little bit!" he grinned easily. "Besides, you've gotta see how cool it is!"

And just like that, they were off. The pink and green pair, barely into their first year of the Fairy Acadamy, were actually playing hooky, so to speak - soaring down from Fairy World to Earth, long before they would receive their permits as godparents! Stars shot past them as the green and blue globe beneath them drew closer, and before Wanda quite knew it, they had drifted through thick, puffy, white clouds and found the land hiding beneath them.

As wonderous as Fairy World might be to you and I, our world was just as fascinating to them! Wanda gasped as the lush vegetation, the cool summer breeze, crystal clear lakes and oceans teeming with life, and as Cosmo flew even faster around the world, she uttered a squeal of delight upon seeing a herd of horses galloping freely over wild plains.

"Oh Cosmo, it's beautiful here!"

He grinned back at her. "You think this is great, wait until you see the monkeys!"

* * *

**3. **_The Grey Havens, _**Bo Hansson**

Timmy sighed. "Cosmo, for the eighth time, you're supposed to wait until I stun them, THEN attack from behind!"

Cosmo laughed sheepishly, his robed sleeves curled behind him as he flushed. "Sorry sport, I got all excited."

"It takes a while to retrieve your corpse, dear, just think of how boring that is, okay?" said the staff-wielding Bovina beside him. "I'd like to get this quest done and over with so we can take a break."

The Zombie rogue before her slumped his shoulders. "Aw c'mon Wanda, do we have to? Once I get this one done, I can upgrade my weapon AND take on the super-class monsters! Think of the experience, the sense of accomplishment, the adventure!"

"And all the fun we'll have with other players!" cheered the green Bovino shaman beside her. With that he shouted, "BUCK TORRIS!!"

Amidst the resulting din of disgruntled gamers, Timmy rolled his eyes. "We're not in Dry Plains anymore, Cosmo.."

* * *

**4. **_Promises to Keep, _**Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

The fairies grinned when they heard the Turner family downstairs, opening gifts and enjoying their time together. Cosmo and Wanda, hovering by Timmy's bedroom window and cradling a sleepy Poof, watched snow gently drifting down on the peaceful street. They could see other families opening gifts across the way, and another building snowmen further along.

The world seemed to radiate with peace and good will - this, they thought, was one of the greatest gifts Christmas had to offer.

* * *

**5. **_Program III, _**Urusei Yatsura**

They sat together, alone on a park bench, late at night. It was the only way they could meet each other now, what with their families being so.. so unreasonable.

"What are we going to do?" came Wanda's hushed voice. Usually she could come up with a brilliant idea that would solve everything in one swift move, but this time, she was honestly at a loss. Big Daddy wanted her to leave Cosmo for good, saying he would ruin the image of the family business. Mama Cosma just wanted Wanda out of the picture, obviously so that she could keep Cosmo close by.

It seemed like the only ones in the whole world who wanted them to stay together was.. well, themselves.

Is that enough?

She looked at her boyfriend, hoping for some sort of answer. But he looked back at her with the same helpless gaze. Neither wanted to defy their family. Neither wanted to leave the other. What other option was left?

"I.. I don't know," Cosmo finally confessed, squeezing her hand just a little tighter. She returned the gesture and leaned on his shoulder.

"But no matter what... I'm staying with you."

She looked at him in shock. Now he looked certain, determined. With a very small smile, she nodded.

They made their choice.

* * *

**6. **_My Console, _**Eiffel 65**

Once again, a stack of homework had been abandoned in favor of the newest video game. Wanda stifled a groan as she turned to her boys, all huddled around the flashing, glowing lights from the TV. Timmy's thumbs were a blur - she tried to make sense of what exactly he was doing, but he moved much too fast.

"Don't you think this should wait until _after_ your work is done?" she tried to reason. "Then you don't have to think about it anymore!"

"Can't talk! Losing!" Timmy choked, madly mashing all the buttons at once. Poof giggled beside him.

"No worries," Cosmo piped up to his wife, eyes still glued to the screen. "Timmy's not thinking about his homework at all! WHOO, nice move Poof!"

"Aw man, not again!" whined their godson.

"That's exactly my-- huh??" She took another look at her baby. Sure enough, he had a controller of his own and was laughing all the while.

* * *

**7. **_WALL·E's Pod Adventure, _**Thomas Newman**

"Just tell me what happens!"

Wanda tried not to laugh. She was glad the darkened theatre allowed them to watch the movie without having to hide around corners. "I think he'll be fine, dear, don't worry.."

BOOM!

He cringed into the crook of her neck with a yelp. "Is he dead? Did he blow up? Please say he's okay--"

"Shush!" his wife reminded him, and offered him some popcorn to calm him down.  


* * *

**8.**_ Only the Beginning of the Adventure, _**The Chronicles of Narnia**

The little girl stared out across the emerald fields and hills, far away from anyone back home. She came here to find peace and quiet... some sort of happiness in the rough tumble that had become her young life.

She looked up, watching a young deer drink from the stream she sat by. At that moment, two points of light, one green and one pink, suddenly flew through the trees. The girl gasped, startling the deer and causing it to run away. The lights hovered for a moment, then floated down to the stream and followed it, dancing all around one another. She stood on uncertain feet, then, feeling brave, chased after them.

They lead her to a sheltered glade, where everything seemed to glow with a light of its own. The dancing lights drew close to her.

With a sudden POOF, the lights vanished, and in their place floated two small, winged people. She stared at them in wonder.

They introduced themselves, and her life became much brighter from that point on...

* * *

**9. **_Night of Fire, _**Niko**

"I can't believe it," Timmy gaped.

Beside him, his godfather, who was disguised as a green-haired teenager, was also very slack-jawed. "Me neither," he echoed.

The flashing lights of the arcade did little to attract their normally limited attention spans. No, what caught their eye was the teen before them, jumping and dancing in perfect time to the thumping music. She was a natural! Even a crowd of normally hardened, dedicated gamers had stopped to watch her play. She made no use of the bar behind her, finding her own natural balance easily enough.

The song ended, and she was awarded with the highest score possible. With an excited cheer, she flipped her long, pink hair and looked back at the boys. "This really is a lot of fun, Timmy! Come on, dance with me!"

Timmy moved to get up, but Cosmo had beaten him there with a huge grin.

* * *

**10. **_Sweeping Seashore, _**NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams OST**

"To the beach!"

With those words, Timmy and his fairy god-family celebrated the start of summer vacation. They appeared at a relatively quiet stretch of sand and waves. Timmy instantly wished for a surfboard and some killer waves - with his Cosmo-style board, however, it wasn't long before the rushing water overwhelmed them and they wiped out spectacularly.

On the shore, Wanda only laughed and helped Poof with his lopsided sandcastle.

* * *

Maybe not the greatest batch, but still fun. And I think WOW addicts will understand #3 a bit better than most.. ;3 Thanks for reading! If you have a favorite, let me know! Chao for now!


End file.
